


What Are Big Brothers For?

by destinyjoy_xoxo



Category: Drake & Josh
Genre: Attempted Rape, Domestic Violence, No Incest, No Smut, Other, Sexual Assault, brother/sister fluff and bonding, domestic abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 13:52:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinyjoy_xoxo/pseuds/destinyjoy_xoxo
Summary: Megan comes home crying after her boyfriend hurts her and turns to Drake for comfort





	What Are Big Brothers For?

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for possible triggers

“Please don’t be awake, please don’t be awake” Megan whispered as she quietly opened the front door. Her parents were out of town and Josh was with Mindy so Drake was the only one in the house. He was also the last person she wanted to see her in this state. 

“Hey Megan” she heard him call out and she held back a sigh, closing the door gently behind her 

‘Of course he’s awake’ she thought bitterly 

‘That’s just my luck’

“Hey Drake. Goodnight Drake” she greeted quickly, turning to hurry up the stairs to her room before he could say anything else. 

Drake watched her flee up the stairs, his eyes narrowed slightly in confusion but he quickly shrugged it off. He never claimed to understand the workings of Megan’s mind anyways. He reached for the remote on the coffee table and turned up the T.V., wanting to finish his show before he headed up to bed. 

Megan let out a loud sigh of relief once she was in the safety and privacy of her own bedroom, saying a silent thank you to whoever was watching over her for not letting Drake follow her upstairs. She padded over to her vanity and sat down, her eyes taking over her own appearance. She looked like shit, there was no denying it. Her eyes were bloodshot and slightly swollen. Her skin was pale which made the bruise forming on her cheek seem so much worse. 

She sniffled softly, trying to force back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was so sick of crying tonight. She reached for a tissue and her bottle of makeup remover, quickly wiping off the leftover product on her face, wincing slightly as she applied pressure to the bruise on her right cheek. 

She threw the used tissue in the trash can and stood up to get ready for bed. She changed into an old T-shirt and pair of sweatpants, wanting to feel as clothed and comfortable as possible. She glanced up at the top of her closet, her eyes falling on her old teddy bear. She reached up and grabbed him, hugging him tightly to her chest, something she hadn’t done since she was seven years old and her dad had died. 

She settled into bed, pulling the blankets up to her chin. She laid there for about two minutes before she couldn’t hold back her tears any longer. She rolled over on to her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, trying her best to stifle her sobs. 

Once Drake’s show was over, he stood up from the couch and carried his now empty bowl of popcorn and soda cup to the kitchen. He placed them in the sink and then headed upstairs, more than ready to get comfortable in his bed and play around with his guitar for a bit before falling asleep. 

He stopped in his tracks when he walked past Megan’s room, almost certain he heard her crying. He leaned in closer, pressing his ear against her door so he could hear better 

“She is crying” he whispered to himself, feeling his stomach tighten as he suddenly felt nauseous. Sure, him and Megan weren’t as close as they used to be but that was still his little sister and he hated to know she was upset. 

He took a breath to calm himself down a bit and then raised his hand, knocking gently on her bedroom door 

“Megan? Can I come in?” He called softly, his hand resting on the door knob. She didn’t answer and the cries had gone silent 

“I know you’re awake, Megs” he said and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he heard her sigh loudly in annoyance. He heard her get out of bed and the soft sound of her feet against the carpet so he took a tiny step back, not wanting to be so close to the door when she opened it. 

He looked her over closely once she opened the door, taking in all of the small details he usually wouldn’t notice. He noticed the over sized clothes and how she seemed to be shrinking into herself. He’d never seen her look so small. 

His eyes widened when he saw the bruise on her cheek and he would swear on everything that he’d never felt that many emotions so quickly. He went through confusion, nausea, anger and a few more but he finally settled on heart broken when he saw just how upset and vulnerable Megan looked under his gaze 

“Megs..what happened?” He asked quietly and then cleared his throat

“Who did this to you?” He asked, his voice stronger. 

He watched as Megan turned away from him and walked back over to her bed, climbing under the covers. She leaned against her headboard and held her teddy bear in her lap and she reminded him so much of the little seven year old girl he used to read a bedtime story every night. It was hard to believe she was nearly sixteen now. 

He followed her over to the bed and sat down beside her, his eyes never leaving her face. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t stop staring at the bruise on her cheek. 

“Who did this to you?” He asked her again, even though he had a pretty good idea 

“Brody” Megan whispered, confirming Drake’s thoughts. 

Drake clenched his jaw, his teeth grinding as he tried to keep his anger in check. He knew the last thing Megan needed was him losing control of his temper right now. He took in a quiet breath to regain control and waited for Megan to tell him what happened. 

“We were hanging out at his house, just watching movies and stuff. We had dinner, just the two of us because his parents went out with some friends. After we ate, he..he stole some vodka from his parents liquor cabinet. I didn’t have any, I swear” she added quickly, looking up at Drake with wide eyes 

“It’s okay, I believe you” Drake said softly, squeezing her shoulder for reassurance. 

“So he does three or four shots and then puts it back and I can see the change in him almost immediately but I didn’t think..I didn’t think he’d hurt me. I didn’t think he could do that, drunk or sober. I was wrong” she whispered, sniffling quietly as she wiped at the tears that were slipping down her cheeks 

“He started kissing me but it was more aggressive than normal. I didn’t like it so I pushed him away, told him to stop. He didn’t listen and he shoved me down onto the couch. I hit my head on the wall behind me and I cried out in pain but he didn’t care. He climbed on top of me and started kissing me again. He shoved his tongue into my mouth and he.. he, um..” she cut herself off with a sob, burying her face in her hands. 

Drake’s heart broke more and more with each passing second. He didn’t know what to do, he had never been good when people around him cried and it being Megan that was so distraught made it even worse. He rubbed up and down her back gently, tracing nonsensical patterns as he waited for her to calm down 

“I’m sorry” she whispered once she’d calmed her sobs, her cheeks red from her tears and shame

“So um he was kissing me and he started to unbutton my jeans. He got them halfway down my hips before I realized what was happening. I started trying to fight him off but he’s so much stronger than me. He had me pinned down and he kept pulling my jeans down. I was so scared, Drake” she admitted 

“I was eventually able to move just enough that I could kick him but that just made him angrier. He punched me and banged my head against the wall again. I was woozy and I couldn’t really see straight but somehow I managed to knee him and he went down long enough for me to run out. I ran all the way here” she finally finished and then broke down in sobs again

Drake had never been angrier in his life. He’d never wanted to hurt someone as much as he wanted to hurt Brody. He didn’t want to just hurt him, he wanted to make him suffer. He was quiet for a few moments, just seething in his anger before he forced himself to focus on what really mattered right now. His baby sister was hurt and shattered and he had to take care of her. His anger had to wait. 

“Oh Megs” he whispered, not sure what to say. He didn’t want to say the wrong thing and make it worse. 

He wrapped his arms around her and carefully pulled her into his lap, rocking her gently back and forth. It was as if she was a little girl again and he was comforting her after a nightmare.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into his chest, her whole body shaking as she cried 

“I’ve got you, you’re okay. You’re safe now” he whispered as he continued to rock her. He stroked his hand through her hair as he continued to whisper reassurances in her ear. 

She calmed down after a few minutes but kept her face buried in his chest. She’d missed this, even though she’d never admit that out loud. Her and Drake used to be so close when they were younger but they’d drifted apart once they grew up. She supposed it was only natural but she still cherished any moment she got to spend with him. 

“You wanna sleep with me tonight?” He asked her after a few minutes of silence. Megan used to sleep with him all the time, whenever she had a nightmare or she was just lonely and missing their father. He felt her nod against his chest and he couldn’t help but smile, despite the situation. She’d grown up so much and sure, she was a pain in the ass most of time and was always getting him and Josh in trouble but deep down, she was still the same little girl that used to snuggle against him on the couch and beg him to play dress up and barbies. 

He gently moved her off of his lap so he could stand up and then he scooped her up from the mattress, holding her bridal style in his arms 

“You want your bear?” He asked and she nodded, reaching down to grab her beloved stuffed animal. 

Drake left her room and carried her with ease to his own bedroom, sitting her down carefully on his bed. He grabbed an extra pillow from the couch and placed it beside his own, letting her lay down and get comfortable before he climbed up the ladder and laid down beside her. 

“I’m sorry you went through this tonight, Megs” he said softly, wincing slightly at how awkward that sounded. He never knew what the hell to say to make people feel better. There was a lot he wanted to tell her, like how she deserved better and that somewhere out there, there was a guy waiting to treat her the way she deserved but he knew she knew all that already. She didn’t need to hear it from him 

“Thank you for letting me sleep in here tonight. And for letting me get your shirt wet with my tears” she said with a quiet giggle

Drake chuckled softly and pulled the blankets up over them, making sure Megan had plenty covering her 

“No need to thank me” he shook his head

“It’s what big brothers are for”


End file.
